PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The objective of the 96th Annual CASA Educational and Training Seminar is to provide a venue where field inspectors, food program managers, industry leaders and academia from across the region can interact and share ideas while receiving information on current and emerging food topics impacting health and safety. The agenda includes presentations that will give local and state regulators an opportunity to hear a national and international perspective on food safety and will include emerging hot topics such as seafood fraud, the cottage food industry and emerging strains of E. coli. The attached conference agenda shows all presentation topics. To our knowledge, this is one of the most comprehensive and cost effective educational opportunities that address the range of current food issues facing state and local regulatory programs. CASA maintains the cost of the conference as low as possible in an effort to allow access to the conference to the widest range of participants. The low cost of the conference enables food safety professionals from all levels of the regulatory community and industry to participate. The training seminar will be held at the Crowne Plaza Pittsburgh South in Pittsburgh, Pennslyvania from May 8, 2012 to May 11, 2012. The number of participants is anticipated to be 200. The conference draws both U. S. and Canadian representatives of state, county, municipal, and federal regulatory agencies charged with public health and safety responsibilities, the regulated industries, and university and research institution professionals. The conference will contribute to a more educated, informed and integrated food regulatory community and this in turn will contribute to a safer food supply.